one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link vs Sakuya Izayoi
Link vs Sakuya is a What-If One Minute Melee made by Kazanshin, featuring Link from the Legend of Zelda and Sakuya Izayoi from Touhou Project. Description Legend of Zelda vs Touhou Project! Two time-manipulating blade wielders clash in my first One Minute Melee! Who will win, and who will suffer defeat!? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MEEEELLLLLLEEEEEE! GO! Fight Link is walking around in the Hylian plains until he sees a red mist cover the skies. Alerted, he uses the Pegasus boots to run towards the mist’s origin… Scarlet Mansion entrance. As Link arrives at the entrance gate of the mansion, a Chinese woman confronts him in a battle stance. Hong Meiling “(Gandalf voice) You shall not pass!” Link “-_- (Takes out Megaton Hammer) Could you kindly let me enter?” Hong (smiling) “Welcome to the Scarlet Mansion! Please make yourself comfortable!” Link enters the mansion, but the hero halts his advance as he jumps back to avoid a knife flying towards him. Link (draws Master Sword and Hylian Shield) “Who’s there!?” (Cues- Night of Nights) Sakuya (walking down the stairs) “Nice job dodging that. I was pretty confident I could end you with a single knife (takes out knives) but I can’t let you proceed any further.” Link “Looks like you won’t back down.” They both dash at each other, blades drawn. Live and let Die! Link and Sakuya’s weapons clash. Engage! Link and Sakuya swing at each other. The hero blocks a swing with his shield, then retaliates with a stab, but the maid quickly sidesteps and swings both knives. The two enter a deadlock, trying to overpower each other, but as Link starts getting the advantage, Sakuya stops time and places five knives behind Link, then resumes time. Link is hit by the projectiles, sending him into the air. The maid the in-air comboes him with kicks and slashes before axe-kicking him into the ground. 50 As Sakuya watches where Link crashed, the Ball-And-Chain flies out of the smoke, smashing her into the ceiling. Link then shoots five sword beams and fires three bomb arrows. Izayoi counters the beams with her knives, but the bomb arrows hit her. Link uses the Hover Boots to fly towards his enemy, then puts on the Iron Boots to try to kick her, but the latter manages to dodge, causing the swordsman to get his foot stuck in the ceiling. Sakuya jabs thrice, as Link barely manages to dodge by swinging left and right. 40 Link then kicks the ceiling with his other boot, giving him a good hold to the ground(?). The two duel for a while with their blades, but Sakuya stops time and places knives all around Link, then resumes time. Link “ °-°; Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Link unleashes a spin attack at the last moment, deflecting the projectiles, but the spin causes him to fall back to the ground head first. He gets up dizzily… 30 … but Sakuya stops time again, and as she resumes time, Link finds himself surrounded by knives from all directions. The knives all fly towards the green hero, hitting him… But Link had managed to put on the Magic Armor in the nick of time. Sakuya “What!?” Link uses Farore’s Wind to teleport behind Sakuya and smashes her in the back of the head with the Megaton Hammer. Link then attempts to axe-kick her with the Iron Boots, but Sakuya stops time and gets out of the way. The maid backstabs her opponent then slashes twice before kicking him away, but while he’s still flying, Sakuya stops time and places knives on a wall. As time resumes, Link flies into the wall with knives, but gets up, unharmed thanks to his armor. 20 The magic armor runs out of power, forcing Link to take it off. Sakuya starts throwing knives, but Link deflects them with his sword. Link then starts shooting projectiles of his own with his bow. The two projectiles keep countering each other until Sakuya stops time and places five knives in front of Link. The swordsman barely manages to dodge, but Sakuya kicks him twice before throwing knives from point blank range, blasting him into a wall. 10 Sakuya “終わらせる! (I’ll finish this!)” Sakuya dashes as Link gets up. The hero tries to slash, but the maid moves out of the way and slashes thrice, then stops time and places knives in front of Link, all hitting him. 5 Link tries to hit Sakuya with the Megaton Hammer, but she dodges and kicks Link into the air… 4 ...stops time, places knives above him, then resumes time, causing him to be smashed into the ground. 3 Sakuya kicks Link into the air… 2 ...then stops time and places knives all around Link in every directions. This time, no armor will save him. Sakuya “踊りましょう、その命尽きるまで! (Let us dance, until your life ends!)” Sakuya resumes time as the knives fly towards Link. 1 In the nick of time, Link plays the song of time -- it's his turn to stop time! He then places five sword beams in front of the maid, three bomb arrows above her, three Skyward Slashes behind her, and the Gale Boomerang and the Ball-And-Chain on either side. Link “Beat you at your own game.” Link plays the song of time, resuming time. Instantly, all attacks hit Sakuya, knocking her out. Sakuya “Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” K.O.! Link does his victory sword sheathing sequence before advancing further into the mansion. Conclusion This melee's victory goes to…'Link!'' Category:One Minute Melees with Music